Distance
by winglessseeker
Summary: Fighting after fighting, Drift felt good when Perceptor left. Now he's sad. No warnings
1. Chapter 1

Drift sat on his berth in his quarters, a small metallic box in his lap. He silently gazed at the box and softly traced a thumb over the smooth lid. After a moment he opened it, a sad expression on his face as he pulled out a few photos. This was something he needed to do to get himself cope properly. Setting the box aside Drift held the photos in his hands, looking down at the smiling face of the red Autobot scientist. In the other picture Drift himself was with the red mech and they both looked happy together.

They enjoyed each other's company, helping when one was in trouble and shared so many good moments together. But then something just changed between them. They did nothing else but fight all the time when they were inside their shared quarters that was supposed to be a happy and safe place for them far from the war. Drift frowned as he remembered all the fights, all the insults and painful words they threw at one another. He felt awful after every fight, after leaving the scientist alone in their room and was sure Perceptor felt just as bad as he did.

The remorse and guilt always took control over the anger and soon they were in peace again, just to fight again later the same day. They just couldn't get it to work and when Perceptor informed Drift of that he's leaving for Cybertron to make research with a bunch of other Autobots, Drift was more than happy to let the scientist go. They parted after changing some more sour words, both of them angry and frustrated.

Drift was content to have peace and quiet, finally getting rid of the mech that constantly caused his processor to ache. Eventually the realization hit and Drift understood what had happened. He had let the person that mattered the most go and without even trying to fix their relationship. Sighing, Drift tenderly traced a finger over the picture down the red mech's cheek. Not soon after the group reached Cybertron, the Earth base was informed of complications. After that no one heard anything of them.

Now Drift didn't even know if Perceptor was alive. He deeply wished he was and Drift would get the chance to repair everything between them. For a moment Drift forgot about all those fights and focused on the good memories, a small smile forming on his lips. Letting out another sigh he hoped that someday he'd see Perceptor again. Maybe someday Perceptor would forgive him and they'd be happy again.

* * *

So yes, a sad one-shot.

I don't really have any idea how to continue this and probably this will stay as a one-shot.

But reviews and ideas may inspire me to do a sequel, who knows?

I hope you liked this~


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of these nights again. One of the many nights when Drift laid in his berth, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall into recharge. It didn't surprise him though, ever since Perceptor went missing, it became a habit for him. Drift vented a sigh, oh how he missed the scientist. He'd give anything to have the mech back in his life, or at least know if he was alive. It'd been long, several earth months since they lost the connection with the ship.

Drift eventually sat up on the berth edge, sighing again as he stared in front of him without really seeing anything. Since many others lost someone dear to them on the same ship Perceptor was in, the mood in the base had been quite melancholic.

Drift stood up, slowly walking over to a wall where he had a rack for the Great Sword. It was a resting place for the sword when Drift himself was recharging. The white mech frowned as he watched the faintly glittering blue gem that was decorating the hilt. He reached to brush his fingertips lightly over it.

Drift smiled faintly as he remembered the time he set the rack in its place, Perceptor was not too happy about such thing on his walls. It was when they were just moved together and Perceptor still associated the quarters to be his. The scientist had grumbled incoherent words, turning back to a prototype he was working on. It didn't take long for Drift to get the get mech loosen up again, just a little massage was all that was needed.

Drift wasn't sure how long he could keep the hope up and what he would do once he gave up. He had already lost Wing. Drift pressed his fingers against the gem and started to stroke it fondly as he thought about the white jet. They didn't know each other for long, but Drift grew to appreciate the mech.

Drift closed his optics briefly, letting out yet another sigh. He shook his head slightly, wanting to rid himself of such memories to be able to recharge even a few hours. The white mech returned to his berth and lay down on the left side of it. He never slept on the right side; it felt wrong to occupy Perceptor's space. He closed his optics, nearly forcing himself to enter recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Drift was startled awake only a few hours later by an urgent beeping of his comlink. He groaned and reluctantly answered to the request just to get the voice die down. It was Ironhide, which made Drift frown and finally open his optics. "Drift, here's someone you need to see. Come to the command center as soon as possible." And with that, the comlink was shut, causing Drift to frown even more. The mech sounded... oddly happy and also busy. What was it about, who did he need to meet? Drift rubbed his optics while these and many other questions filled his still partly recharging processor. He slowly stood up and made his way to the door, not bothering hurrying anywhere as he didn't really realize how important the issue could be.

Drift eventually arrived to the command center, he was rubbing his optics sleepily as the doors opened for him. "Ironhide? What is-…" Drift stopped in the middle of his sentence and came to a halt. He wasn't able to believe his optics. The room was full of life, full of mechs he hadn't seen in months. They were greeting old friends, mates, carrying cargo around the base. They were all back, alive and intact. But all Drift could really see was the red mech staring right back at him.

It had to be a dream. Drift simply stared at Perceptor, his mouth hanging open as he couldn't believe the scientist was standing there. The look on Perceptor's face was pure regret, relief to see the other and silent need for forgiveness. After a moment Drift realized he probably looked really stupid and closed his mouth. He bit down on his lower lip, optics looking to the side.  
Perceptor collected himself and as usually, hid his emotions well in public. Neither of them knew what to say, until Drift blurted out "Our quarters have been really empty without you…" He didn't dare to look at the scientist, he was afraid Perceptor wouldn't even forgive him. Little did Drift know that Perceptor was dreading the exact same thing. They both had done mistakes, bad ones, and they both had equal reasons to be mad. But as the time being separated passed, they grew also to miss each other greatly.

Perceptor was the first to gather himself, he walked towards Drift and completely ignored everyone else in the room. "Then we shall fix it." Offering his hand, Perceptor smiled slightly at Drift. The white mech glanced up at Perceptor and returned the smile. He took the other's hand and followed Perceptor as the red mech led him towards their quarters. It was weird and it was really impossible for Drift to believe that Perceptor was back and heading to their 'home' with him.

Once they reached their door, Perceptor waited for Drift to open it. "I didn't change the code…" Drift spoke in an undertone. What was the point in changing the code when the other was so far away? Perceptor simply nodded and pressed in the code, then tugged Drift inside to the room after him. Right after the door closed, their lips met in a heated kiss that was full of yearning. Arms wrapped around the other's frame, pulling into a tight hug. Once the kiss ended they simply stood there embracing each other.

It was too good to be real, if felt too good to be able to finally touch, and neither of them was willing to let go easily. After a really long moment, they unwillingly pulled away from each other, both mechs' wearing a smile. Drift lifted his hand up to place it over Perceptor's cheek, he gently stroked the pale metal as he took in every inch of the mech, his optics glued to the scientist. Perceptor let out a small hum, he was happy to be with his lover again, happy to simply gaze at and hold the white mech.

Perceptor started to back up slowly towards the berth, pulling Drift with him. Drift wasn't going to protest, he gladly followed Perceptor's lead. He soon found himself spinned around and landed on his back on the berth with a yelp. Perceptor chuckled as he got up on the berth as well and straddled Drift's waist. The red mech leaned down to capture Drift's lips into another kiss, this time a slow and soft one, meant to last and savor the taste and the feeling of Drift's lips against his. Drift was eager to answer; he followed Perceptor's lead and kept his part of the kiss calm and loving.

Perceptor eventually pulled away, he nuzzled Drift with a small smile on his face. Every single touch, even the smallest one, felt so heavenly good. The scientist automatically moved to lay down on the right side of the berth and Drift rolled over to his side, his back towards Perceptor. It was a routine for them to recharge with the other mech's front pressed against the other's back. Perceptor released a pleased sigh as he pressed against Drift, wrapping an arm around the white mech's chest. Perceptor nuzzled Drift's neck, intaking the scent he had missed. Drift took Perceptor's hand into his, gripping it lightly, and smiled as Perceptor squeezed back. All was forgiven and they had a fresh start ahead of them.


End file.
